Elyurias: One Day
by kkenchi
Summary: Elyurias. Penyakit langka yang tidak diketahui asal usulnya. Elyurias hanya menyerang satu dari seratus juta manusia di muka bumi. Tidak ada yang pernah selamat dari penyakit ini. Sekali kau terkena penyakit ini, maka kau tidak akan kembali. RnR?


A/N:

Elyurias: One Day, sebuah fanfic yang saya dedikasikan untuk Safu, karena telah menghidupkan Shion kembali.

* * *

><p>Rating: T<p>

Pairing: one-sided ShionSafu

Warning: GaJe and maybe typo (s).

Summary:

Elyurias. Penyakit langka yang tidak diketahui asal usulnya. Elyurias hanya menyerang satu dari seratus juta manusia di muka bumi. Tidak ada yang pernah selamat dari penyakit ini. Sekali kau terkena penyakit ini, maka kau tidak akan kembali.

Happy reading, Minna :D

* * *

><p>Safu hanyalah seorang gadis biasa. Dirinya memang lebih pintar dari gadis pada umumnya. Tapi, itu tidak merubah kenyataan bahwa dirinya hanyalah gadis biasa yang mempunyai—<p>

—cinta.

Kehidupan Safu pun seperti gadis biasa lainnya—walau ia hanya tinggal sendiri sekarang— Ia bersekolah di sekolah elit karena _keenceran_ otaknya.

Psikologi.

Jurusan yang dikuasainya. Tidak heran jika dia bisa membaca suasana hati orang dengan mudah. Bahkan ia bisa mengetahui orang yang sedang berbicara dengannya berkata jujur atau berkata bohong.

Shion.

Teman masa kecilnya sekaligus cinta pertamanya. Ia masih mencintai Shion sampai sekarang. Tapi sayang, Shion termasuk orang yang tidak peka akan cinta. Jadilah Safu, sendiri dalam cinta satu arahnya.

Safu masih dengan kehidupan sederhananya. Berjalan kaki ke sekolah setiap hari. Belajar dengan keras demi masa depan yang lebih baik dan—masih mencintai Shion diam-diam. Tapi, semua berubah saat 'seseorang' mendatanginya.

* * *

><p><strong>No.6 belongs to Atsuko Asano<strong>

**Elyurias: one day tulisan abalita saya**

**Safu's POV**

* * *

><p>"<em>Safu…."<em>

"_Safu…"_

Ah, lagi-lagi aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku. Sebenarnya siapa yang memanggilku? Siapa dia? Kenapa dia terus memanggilku? Apa yang dia inginkan dariku?

"_Safu… "_

Kali ini, aku membalas panggilan 'seseorang' itu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu aku bermimpi atau aku sedang menghadapi sesuatu yang nyata.

"_Siapa kau?"_

"_Aku adalah kau. Dan kau adalah aku."_

"_Aku adalah kau. Dan aku adalah kau? Apa maksudnya itu? Aku tidak mengerti!"_

"_Safu…."_

"_Apa? Berhenti menggangguku!"_

"_Aku adalah kau. Dan kau adalah aku. Tidak ada yang mengganggumu Safu. Yang ada hanya aku dan kau…"_

"_Apa maksudmu ? Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti! Berhentilah berbicara seolah kau sudah mengenalku dengan lama!"_

Aku tidak mengerti dengan semua kegilaan ini. Aku bahkan tidak tahu aku berbicara dengan siapa dan di mana sebenarnya aku berada.

"_Aku adalah kau, Safu. Kau adalah satu dari sedikit orang yang terpilih."_

"_Aku? Terpilih?"_

"_Aku Elyurias—kau— akan membawamu ke utopia abadi, di mana kau tidak akan merasa kesepian seperti ini. Kau sudah terpilih dan berarti kau harus meninggalkan dunia ini—"_

"_Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau menjadi yang terpilih! Aku tidak mau pergi meninggalkan dunia ini dengan cara seperti ini. Masih banyak hal yang ingin kulakukan. Dan aku tidak mau ikut denganmu. Siapapun dirimu, tolong, berhentilah menggangguku!"_

Aku berteriak, muak dengan segala omong kosong yang baru saja disampaikannya padaku.

"_Kau tidak bisa menolaknya Safu, semua ini sudah tertulis dan kau tidak bisa mengubah takdir." _

Aku terisak. Takdir sudah berbicara. Aku tahu aku tidak bisa menolak semua ini. Takdirku sudah digariskan oleh Kami-sama. Aku pasrah. Pasrah. Menerima semua yang akan terjadi padaku nanti. Aku akan mengikuti semua permainan ini.

"_Apa yang kau ing__i__nkan, Safu?"_

"_Apa yang kuinginkan?" _

"_Ya, yang kau inginkan, aku bisa mengabulkannya untukmu."_

Benarkah dia bisa mengabulkan keinginanku?

"_Yang kuinginkan … aku ingin satu hari penuh bersama Shion. Shion! Aku ingin berkencan dengannya! Aku ingin … sehari saja bisa berkencan dengannya. Pergi berdua, layaknya sepasang kekasih. Aku ingin menyampaikan perasaanku kepadanya."_

"_Keinginanmu akan terkabul. Besok saat matahari tenggelam, kau akan lenyap dari bumi ini."_

Setelah kata-kata terakhir dari dirinya, aku melihat seberkas cahaya putih yang sangat terang. Sangat menyilaukan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elyurias. Penyakit langka yang tidak diketahui asal usulnya. Elyurias hanya menyerang satu dari seratus juta manusia di muka bumi. Tidak ada yang pernah selamat dari penyakit ini. Sekali kau terkena penyakit ini, maka kau tidak akan kembali.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Aku membuka mataku. Sebenarnya apa yang tadi itu? Mimpikah? Yah, yang tadi pasti mimpi. Burung-burung gereja berkicau seolah sengaja memberitahuku bahwa pagi telah tiba. Aku harus segera bangun dan berangkat sekolah. Kulirik jam weker yang ada di samping tempat tidurku. Jam enam lewat dua puluh menit. Masih ada waktu dua jam lebih sebelum masuk sekolah. Aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi dan membersihkan tubuhku.<p>

Setelah itu, aku berjalan menuju dapur untuk sarapan. Aku memang tinggal sendiri sekarang. Aku mendapatkan beasiswa untuk sekolahku. Sedangkan untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari aku mendapatkannya dari pemerintah kota Sapporo. Pemerintah di sana memang sangat baik, mereka memberikan uang hidup untuk anak yatim-piatu sepertiku. Nanti, setelah aku berusia sembilan belas tahun mereka akan memberhentikan iurannya padaku. Karena umur sembilan belas tahun sudah dianggap cukup dewasa untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya sendiri. Dan aku bersyukur atas segala bantuan yang diberikan pemerintah padaku. Karena itu, aku belajar dengan keras guna masa depan yang lebih cerah nanti.

Aku mengambil sepotong roti tawar lalu mengoleskan sedikit selai kacang di atasnya. Selai kacang memang rasa kesukaanku. Aku melirik jam dinding yang ada di dapur. Masih jam tujuh lewat sepuluh menit. Aku masih bisa menyelesaikan membaca _Macbeth_. Begitu pikirku sampai tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu depan.

.

_Tok Tok Tok_

Siapa orang yang pagi-pagi ini datang ke rumahku? Apa pegawai dari pemerintahan? Aku pun berjalan berniat untuk membuka pintu untuk melihat siapa tamu yang datang.

"Safu! Ohayou!"

_'Eh? Shion datang ke rumahku pagi-pagi begini, kenapa?'_

"Ne, Safu, ohayou, kenapa kau bengong?"

"Eh—"

Perkataan Shion barusan membangunkanku dari lamunanku. "Ohayou, Shion," balasku singkat, "kenapa kau datang kesini pagi-pagi? Sekolah kan baru akan mulai satu jam lebih nanti?" kataku lagi, masih bingung dengan kedatangan Shion.

"Kau bicara apa Safu, sekarang kan hari libur. Lagipula, kita kan akan pergi ke Niseko *) hari ini."

Perkataan Shion barusan membuatku semakin bingung. Bukannya ini hari Senin? Dan Niseko? Ini kan masih musim gugur, untuk apa kami ke Niseko jika tak ada salju?

"Ne, Shion. Ini kan hari senin, lagipula sekarang kan masih musim gugur," kataku pada Shion kebingungan.

Shion terlihat bingung sebelum dia berkata, "Kau ini bicara apa Safu, sekarang sudah musim dingin ingat? Apa kau tidur terlalu lama?"

"Eh?" Aku segera berlari keluar. Shion benar. Sekarang sudah musim dingin. Putih. Semua yang ada di depan rumahku putih tertutup salju. Jalanan dan beberapa ranting pohon ditutupi oleh salju. Seketika itu juga aku merasa kedinganan. Terang saja, karena aku memang hanya memakai baju satu lapis. Lalu aku memperhatikan baju Shion, coat tebal tipikal musim dingin. Ternyata benar ini musim dingin. Tapi, bagaimana bisa aku tidak sadar?

"Ne, Shion. Tanggal berapa sekarang?" aku bertanya pada Shion, penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Tiga belas Desember. Kau baik-baik saja Safu?"

Dari nada bicaranya, aku tahu Shion mengkhawatirkanku. Lalu aku menatapnya, "Tidak apa-apa, Shion."

"Ayo, segera bersiap-siap. Kita akan pergi ke Niseko satu jam lagi. Lihat, ibuku bahkan membekali kita dengan beberapa roti untuk makan siang nanti," ucap Shion sambil mengangkat keranjang piknik yang dibawanya.

"Kita akan berpiknik, Shion?"

"Em, tentu saja."

"Hanya kau dan aku?"

"Ya."

_Blush._Seketika itu juga aku merasakan wajahku panas. Apa ini mimpi? Mimpi? Aku teringat kejadian semalam.

" _Yang kuinginkan … aku ingin satu hari penuh bersama Shion. Shion! Aku ingin berkencan dengannya! Aku ingin … sehari saja bisa berkencan dengannya. Pergi berdua, layaknya sepasang kekasih. Aku ingin menyampaikan perasaanku kepadanya."_

Jadi, yang semalam itu bukan mimpi? Tapi kenyataan? Ini … hari terakhirku? Tidak-tidak. Itu pasti hanya kebetulan. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Aku terus berpikir begitu. Tak ada yang harus dikhawatirkan.

"Safu, Safu, kau melamun lagi," ucap Shion sambil mengguncang bahuku. Ah, benar, aku harus segera bersiap.

"Ne, Shion, masuklah, kau sudah berdiri lama dari tadi. Aku akan bersiap-siap terlebih dahulu."

Dan dengan itu, aku masuk ke kamar, mengganti baju. Sementara Shion, duduk di ruang tamu menungguku.

"Ne, Shion, ayo."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Konon, Elyurias akan mengubah korbannya menjadi partikel-partikel kecil mulai dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut. Orang yang terkena Elyurias akan hilang, lenyap dari bumi ini. Katanya, sebelum Elyurias benar-benar melenyapkanmu, dia akan mendatangimu selama tiga hari dalam mimpimu.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Aku sudah siap sekarang. Aku memakai <em>coat <em>berwarna krem favoritku. Dengan tiga kancing berwarna merah muda di sisi kanan. Shion menatapku, lalu tersenyum dan berkata, "Kau cantik, Safu."

_'Apakah wajahku sekarang sudah semerah kepiting rebus? Aku tidak tahu dan tidak ingin tahu. Aku terlalu senang saat Shion memujiku. Apakah itu berarti Shion mulai menyukaiku?'_

"Ayo," Shion bangkit dari duduknya lalu mengamit lenganku. Kami keluar rumah setelah aku mengunci pintu rumahku. Kami akan menuju stasiun. Di sepanjang perjalanan Shion terus saja berbicara tentang apa saja yang akan kami lakukan hari ini. Mulai dari bermain ski seharian sampai naik gondola raksasa di Niseko. Sementara aku hanya menanggapi seadanya, karena sesungguhnya aku masih bingung dengan 'kencanku' bersama Shion hari ini.

Kami akan berangkat ke Niseko menggunakan kereta. Kami akan menaiki kereta _Niseko Ski Express_ yang hanya ada dari Desember sampai Februari. Dari stasiun Sapporo, kami akan transit selama setengah jam di stasiun Kutchan lalu melanjutkan perjalanan menuju stasiun Niseko. Jika ditotal, akan memakan waktu tiga jam dari stasiun Sapporo untuk sampai ke stasiun Niseko. Lalu dari stasiun Niseko kami akan melanjutkan perjalanan dengan bus selama lima belas menit untuk sampai ke gunung Niseko-Annupuri. Lalu, setelah itu kami harus berjalan kaki selama dua puluh menit untuk sampai di tempat terbaik untuk bermain ski. Cukup melelahkan memang, tapi bagiku, untuk bersama Shion satu hari penuh merupakan kebahagiaan yang tak tertandingi.

Kami baru sampai di stasiun Sapporo setelah sepuluh menit berjalan kaki dari rumahku. Kami membeli dua tiket kelas ekonomi untuk tujuan stasiun Niseko. Shion mengamit lenganku lagi ketika kami naik ke kereta.

"Aku tidak mau kau hilang," katanya padaku.

.

Kereta cukup ramai, tapi, syukurlah, kami dapat duduk di salah satu gerbong. Aku duduk berhadapan dengan Shion. Kami membicarakan banyak hal selama berada di dalam kereta mulai dari hal-hal kecil sampai ke hal-hal serius sekali pun.

"Safu, coba lihat keluar jendela," ucap Shion setelah sepuluh menit perjalanan kami.

"Sugooooooi," kataku dengan mata berbinar. Bagaimana tidak? Yang ada di hadapanku ini bukan pemandangan yang biasa, tapi pemandangan luar biasa. Di sana, terhampar petak-petak sawah yang tertutup oleh tebalnya salju. Berkerlipan karena sinar matahari membentuk warna indah pelangi.

"Ya 'kan! Kau ingat dulu kita sering bermain lempar salju? Hahaha! Masa kecil memang selalu menyenangkan ya!"

Yap, masa kecil kami berdua memang menyenangkan. Keluarga kami semuanya masih lengkap. Aku masih mempunyai ayah, ibu, dan juga nenek. Sedangkan Shion masih memiliki ayahnya. Saat kami berumur delapan tahun, kecelakaan besar merenggut nyawa orang-orang yang kami sayangi. Ayahku, ibuku, juga ayah Shion. Waktu itu, mereka bertiga berangkat dengan mobil menuju pertemuan ilmuwan lingkungan yang diadakan di pusat kota Sapporo, namun nahas, mobil yang ditumpangi mereka menabrak trotoar jalan dan musibah terburuk yang pernah kurasakan tidak dapat terhindarkan. Kedua orang tuaku memang ilmuwan besar yang diakui kota. Karena itu, saat mereka pergi dari dunia ini, kota turut berkabung. Tak ada satu pun orang yang tidak mengingat kejadian itu.

Saat kedua orang tuaku masih ada, hari-hari terasa begitu menyenangkan. Memang, kedua orangtuaku kadang sibuk bekerja guna terciptanya kenyamanan bagi penduduk kota. Mengusahakan agar warga kota bersahabat dengan alam supaya alam tidak rusak. Kedua orang tuaku juga getol mengampanyekan hidup sehat seimbang. Tapi, mereka selalu meluangkan waktunya untukku. Sekedar menemaniku bermain atau mengajarkan matematika dasar padaku.

"Ne, Shion, apa kau tidak mau kuliah di No.5?" ucapku mengganti topik pembicaraan, "jurusan ekologi di sana lebih terjamin _'kan_, daripada di sini? Ehm, bukannya aku bilang yang di sini kurang baik sih, hanya saja—" belum sempat aku menyelesaikankan kata-kataku, Shion sudah memotongnya lebih dahulu.

"Dame. Aku sudah nyaman di sini, tinggal berdua ibuku. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa meninggalkan ibuku sendiri di sini, Safu. Ayahku sudah tidak ada, jadi aku harus melindungi ibuku," ucap Shion.

"Kau memang anak yang baik, Shion."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Setelah kau terkena Elyurias, kau akan mendapatkan satu hari kebahagiaan. Kau bisa meminta apa saja pada Elyurias, kekayaan, kekuasaan, bahkan cinta,—tapi, bukan meminta hidupmu kembali— sebelum kau benar-benar lenyap dari dunia ini. Menurut cerita dari mulut ke mulut, setelah Elyurias menjadikan dirimu partikel-partikel kecil, Elyurias akan mengirim partikel-partikel tersebut ke sebuah kota impian, utopia, keinginan semua orang.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Jam sebelas tepat. Perjalanan tiga jam memang cukup melelahkan. Tapi, semua itu tidak terasa karena aku dengan kagumnya terus memandangi hamparan putih yang terbentang di sepanjang jalan. Salju pasti turun dengan lebat semalaman. Shion menggiringku keluar dari kereta. Dan dia menggandeng tanganku lagi! Dia bilang supaya kami tidak terpisah. Senang sekali rasanya mengetahui Shion begitu memperhatikanku.<p>

Setelah turun dari kereta, kami bergegas menuju tempat pemberhentian bus terdekat. Bus Niseko-Annupuri akan berangkat pukul sebelas lewat limat menit. Itu berarti, kami hanya punya waktu lima menit untuk sampai ke tempat pemberhentian bus terdekat. Bisa gawat jika kami ketinggalan bus ini, karena kami harus menunggu sekitar satu jam lagi untuk dapat sampai ke gunung Niseko-Annupuri.

Sedikit berlari, aku dan Shion pun akhirnya sampai di tempat pemberhentian bus. Syukurlah, sesaat setelah kami sampai, bus pun datang dan kami pun segera menaikinya. Kami memilih bangku keempat dari depan. Aku di sisi kiri dan Shion di sisi kanan. Tak banyak hal yang bisa dibicarakan (mengingat kami sudah mengobrol lama di kereta tadi), aku pun memutuskan untuk diam. Toh, hanya lima belas menit kami berada di bus ini.

.

Akhirnya kami sampai di gunung Niseko-Annupuri. Kami pun meneruskan perjalanan kami dengan menaiki gunung tersebut untuk mencapai tempat wisata. Dua puluh menit yang melelahkan langsung lenyap ketika aku sampai di titik wisata. Hamparan putihnya salju juga para pengunjung yang sedang bersenang-senang melelehkan kelelahan yang kualami.

"Ne, Safu, sebaiknya kita makan siang dulu. Kau pasti lapar."

"Ehm," kataku sambil menganggukkan kepala lalu mengekor Shion.

.

Kami duduk di salah satu meja yang memang sengaja disediakan oleh pengelola taman wisata untuk para pengunjung. Kami pun segera membuka keranjang roti yang sudah dibawanya. _Croissant, baguette,_ _Pain au Chocolat, _juga_ éclair_ ada dalam keranjang roti tersebut. Membuatku harus menelan ludah. Roti buatan bibi pasti enak sekali!

Aku makan dengan lahap. Nyam nyam nyam nyam. Kue buatan bibi memang nomor satu di dunia! Aku masih asik memakan _éclair-_ku ketika Shion mengusap pipiku (dan langsung membuat diriku tersentak kaget).

"Kau makan lahap sekali, Safu," katanya padaku, "lihat, bahkan pipimu sudah berlepotan coklat."

"Terima kasih, Shion," kataku sambil memasang cengir kuda. Sebenarnya aku merasa malu. Aaaaakh! Masa bisa-bisanya aku berlepotan begitu di depan Shion. Mau ditaruh di mana mukaku ini. Bisa-bisa aku mendapat nilai minus di matanya.

Aku meneruskan makanku. Sesekali, kulirik Shion dari sudut mataku. Aku sudah makan dua buah roti dan aku merasa super kenyang! Aku lirik Shion sekali lagi. Dia belum selesai makan. Jadilah aku melamun, memainkan kuku-kuku tanganku. Lalu mimpi semalam terbayang lagi.

'_Apa ini yang dimaksud dengan mengabulkan permintaanku? Apa ini berarti ini hari terakhirku?'_

.

"Safu…, Safu."

Suara Shion membuyarkan lamunanku (lagi).

"Lihat, kau melamun lagi. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku menatap Shion, lalu mengangguk. "Emm, aku baik-baik saja, Shion. Kau sudah selesai? Ayo kita ke arena ski."

"Ayo."

.

Aku pun membereskan kembali keranjang piknik kami. Lalu, kami pergi ke arena ski. Di sana kami menitipkan semua barang kami di salah satu stand (sesudah membayar perlengkapan bermain ski). Sekarang kami sudah berpakaian ski lengkap. Mulai dari baju dan celana panjang yang hangat sampai _google_ juga papan dan tongkat ski.

Kami pergi ke area satu. Area ini paling nyaman untuk para pemula. Karena, selain medan yang tidak terlalu berat, pemandangan yang ada pun tak kalah menakjubkan. Aku dan Shion pun mulai bermain ski. Mulai dari berseluncur biasa sampai adu kecepatan. Aku tidak boleh kalah oleh Shion dalam urusan berseluncur di salju ini. Setelah selalu kalah dalam peringkat sekolah, aku harus memenangkan 'balapan' ini. Apa ini yang disebut harga diri seorang wanita? Sepertinya tidak.

Dan 'balapan' ini pun dimenangkan olehku.

Yatta!

Aku memang hebat dalam urusan ber-ski ria. Kutengok Shion di belakang. Dia tertinggal cukup jauh. Seharusnya aku menjadi atlet ski!

Setelah lelah bemain ski, aku dan Shion pun memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar. Setelah ini, kami akan naik gondola dan melihat seluruh tempat wisata ini dari atas. Pasti sangat menyenangkan!

.

Jam taman sudah menunjukkan angka lima ketika kami dalam perjalanan untuk naik gondola ski. Lima menit lagi, kami akan sampai ke puncak arena dan bersiap untuk menaiki gondola yang sangat terkenal di seantero kota Niseko ini. Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku menaiki satu persatu tangga untuk sampai di titik tertinggi sebelum menaiki gondola yang indah itu. Dan Shion masih tetap berjalan di sampingku, masih menggengam tanganku.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sebuah kota bernama No.6. Tapi, semua itu belum pasti, masih ada ambiguitas dari cerita yang beredar luas di masyarakat ini. Karena tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa membuktikan kebenaran dari penyakit ini...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Akhirnya, kami sampai di puncak arena. Ada beberapa pengunjung lain yang juga akan menaiki gondola. Jadinya, kami pun harus menunggu lagi untuk menaiki gondola kebanggan Niseko itu. Lima belas menit sudah kami menunggu. Satu per satu pengunjung pun mulai menaiki gondola mereka masing-masing. Gondola Niseko dapat mengangkut dua orang sekali jalan. Dan ada sekitar tujuh gondola yang berangkat setiap sepuluh menitnya. Gondola Niseko tidak dilengkapi pintu ataupun jendela, jadi, para pengunjung dapat melihat langsung pemandangan indah yang terhampar di pegunungan Niseko-Annupuri. Tapi, jangan khawatir, karena godola ini dijamin seratus persen aman. Karena, para pengunjung akan menggunakan <em>seatbelt <em>super aman yang memenuhi standar internasional.

Dan sekarang, giliran kami pun tiba. Shion membantuku menaiki gondola, sedikit menakutkan memang. Namun, melihat pemandangan indah bersama Shion tidak bisa kulewatkan 'kan?

"_Keinginanmu akan terkabul. Besok saat matahari tenggelam, kau akan lenyap dari bumi ini."_

Lagi.

Kata-kata itu terngiang di pikiranku. Apa benar aku akan lenyap saat matahari terbenam nanti?

Gondola pun meluncur. Ah, jantungku berdegup dengan kencangnya. Berada di ketinggian tiga puluh meter dari tanah merupakan hal yang menakutkan.

"Safu, lihat!" ucap Shion padaku sambil tesenyum.

Pemandangan indah sudah terhampar di depanku. Tanah yang ditutupi oleh salju juga rumah-rumah penduduk yang terlihat kecil, terhampar bagaikan mutiara bumi. Pemandangan seperti ini sudah jarang sekali aku temui di Sapporo. Yang ada sekarang, hanyalah gedung-gedung bertingkat menjulang ke langit. Ah, aku jadi ingat orang tuaku yang selalu melindungi alam.

Aku masih kagum dengan pemanfangan indah yang ada di depanku. Sampai aku mendengar suara seorang wanita berbisik di kepalaku.

"_Safu…" _

Suara itu memanggilku lagi.

"_Safu…, kau hanya punya waktu tiga menit lagi sebelum kau benar-benar akn lenyap dari muka bumi ini. Bersiaplah."_

Aku tersentak kaget. Mimpiku itu benar. Dan aku akan lenyap dari bumi ini, tiga menit lagi, tepat saat matahari terbenam. Kulirik Shion yang berada di sampingku. Dirinya masih tersenyum lebar. Takjub akan pemandangan indah yang dilihatnya sekarang. Aku memanggil namanya.

"Ne, Shion," aku memanggil Shion lemah. Shion pun menoleh ke arahku.

"Shion, terima kasih telah menemaniku hari ini," ucapku dengan senyum tekembang. Aku tahu setiap perpisahan itu menyakitkan. Tapi, aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa menjadi orang yang 'meninggalkan' pun sangat menyakitkan.

"Shion, selamat tinggal—" ucapku, sebelum aku, benar-benar lenyap dari bumi ini.

.

.

—itsu made mo aishiteru**).

Safu telah pergi dari dunia ini. Pergi bersama tebenamnya matahari dan mencairnya salju. Pergi ke utopia impian semua orang. Pergi ke sebuah kota bernama No.6. Pergi meninggalkan Shion, Karen, dan semua teman-teman yang menyayanginya.

* * *

><p>Foot note:<p>

*) Niseko itu ski resort yang paling terkenal di Jepang. Kenapa saya pilih Niseko dan Sapporo? Karena saya suka salju /plaaak. Walaupun saya belum pernah melihat salju sih XD

**) I'll always love you. Di ambil dari surat Shion untuk ibunya (No.6 ep.8).

* * *

><p>Gimana ceritanya Minna? Aneh ya? Saya minta ripiu-ripiu ya, supaya saya tahu kesalahan-kesalahan yang sudah saya buat :))<p>

Thanks for reading, Minna-san!

Dan jangan lupa buat tekan tombol review di bawah ini *nunjuk kotak dialog di bawah*

Jaa~

*pelukcium dari saya*


End file.
